


Spotkania

by Halliah



Series: Teorie [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, głównie o Nat i Lokim, przeszłość, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia spotkała go dawno temu. Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś, kogo brała za halucynację, będzie próbował przejąć władzę nad światem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotkania

Natalia nauczyła się zabijać Amerykanów, nim poznała ich język. Uczyła się szybko, po zaledwie kilku lekcjach umiała płynnie się porozumieć. Następnie nauczono ja słownictwa i szyfrów potrzebnym szpiegom. Potrafiła zmieniać akcent równie płynnie co charakter. Towarzysza do rozmów znalazła dopiero w postaci Clint’a, który pomimo ciągłego słowotoku potrafił ją wysłuchać. Czasami, gdy byli sami z Hawkeye’m, pozwalała sobie na powrót do rosyjskiej, twardej wymowy. Zdarzało jej się to równie rzadko co bez potrzebny powrót do mowy ojczystej. Kiedy zdarzyło się jej to po raz pierwszy Clint był zarazem zdziwiony jak i przerażony. Rozglądał się szukając zagrożenia. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta nie ostrzega go, a komentuje pogodę. Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tego, zaczął używać tego jako miernika zaufania Nat do towarzyszy oraz wskaźnik poziomu bezpieczeństwa.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go, gdy miała kilka lat. Było to po jednym z cięższych treningów, siniaki pokrywały większą powierzchnię jej ciała. Zasnęła nim jej głowa dotknęła poduszki. Kiedy ponownie otworzyła oczy nie leżała już na cienkim materacu, a siedziała pod wysokim drzewem, na których wisiały złote jabłka.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś tu przychodzi. – usłyszała.  
Przeniosła wzrok na stojącego tuż koło niej chłopca. Byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. Czarne włosy miał zaczesane w tył, zielone oczy iskrzyły radośnie. Wyglął na zadowolonego z jej pojawienia.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytała.  
\- Ja? To ty powinnaś się przedstawić. W końcu jesteś gościem. – oświadczył.  
\- Natalia.  
\- Loki.  
Uścisnęli dłonie. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zauważyła zniknięcie bólu, śladów po uderzeniach i zadrapań.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- Pod Yggdarsil'em.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- No tak. Pewnie tam, skąd pochodzisz, jeszcze o nim nie słyszeliście. Nie martw się, ojciec pomoże i wam, w otrzymaniu odpowiedniej wiedzy!  
\- Kim jest twój…  
Obudzono ją kopnięciem. Szybko zerwała się na nogi, co wywołało gwałtowną falę bólu.  
\- Nie zasłużyłaś na odpoczynek. – usłyszała.

Powiedzieli, że zabrał jej Clint’a, zabił jej współpracowników, chciał pozbyć się Fury’iego. Powiedzieli, że złapanie go jest priorytetem. Ona go jednak znała, Loki zawsze miał dwa zapasowe plany i pięć sposobów na ucieczkę, dlatego gdy go w końcu znaleźli wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Nie było to trudne do zauważenia. W czasie ich rozmowy starała się zrozumieć, bezdźwięcznie zadawała to samo męczące ją pytanie. „Dlaczego?” Nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Dopiero pojawienie się Clinta otworzyło jej oczy. Przybycie na Ziemię nie było planem, a ucieczką. 

Drugie spotkanie nie było takie bajkowe. Gdy zabiła pierwszego człowieka nic szczególnego nie poczuła. Pustka, dokładnie tak jak opisywali to jej nauczyciele.  
\- Całkiem nieźle, jak na kobietę. – usłyszała.  
Obróciła się gwałtownie. Drobny brunet, Loki, stał pod ścianą i przyglądał się trupowi. Wyglądał jakby sytuacja w której się znaleźli nie różniła się w niczym od jego codziennego życia.  
\- Kim ty jesteś? – spytała przykładając mu nóż do gardła.  
Patrzył na nią z niewzruszonym zainteresowaniem.  
-Już ci się przedstawiłem. Jestem Loki, droga Natalio.  
\- I co tu robisz?  
\- Sam nie wiem. Odkąd spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy czułem jakieś… ciągniecie w tym kierunku.  
\- Ciągnięcie?  
\- Tak… Nie umiem tego lepiej opisać.  
\- I jak się niby tu pojawiasz?  
\- Magia.  
Uśmiechnął się szarmancko. Natalia wywróciła oczami. Przycisnęła mocniej nóż, przyglądając się jak przecina skórę. O dziwo uśmiech jeszcze się rozszerzył, chłopak zamigotał i zniknął.  
\- Kurwa.  
Nie miała już czasu na stanie w miejscu. Zmarnowała wystarczająco dużo czasu, musiała się zameldować. (długo nie zmywała krwi z noża, był to dowód na jego istnienie)

Pokonali go. Stark prawie zginął, Hulk wyżył się na bogu, Clint odegrał się używając wybuchowej strzały, Thor zakuł brata w kajdany. Usiedli na zniszczonej podłodze, Tony nalał im po drinku. Loki siedział pod ścianą, tuż koło Natashy.  
\- Jak zwykle ci się udało. – stwierdziła.  
Na zmęczonej twarzy pojawił się znajomy uśmiech.  
\- Czyżbyś przejrzała mój plan?  
\- Trudno by nie.  
Tony podszedł do nich, w jednej ręce trzymając wódkę, w drugiej szkocką.  
\- Nat, Lokes.  
Kobieta uniosła brwi słysząc przezwiska.  
\- Dziękuję ci, panie Stark. - odparł Loki  
\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
Wzięła obydwa napoje i postawiła je między nimi. Wynalazca puścił oko bogu, po czym odszedł w kierunku baru.  
\- Zdążyłeś już poderwać Starka?  
\- Geniusze myślą podobnie.  
Prychnęła, nie powstrzymała jednak uśmiechu. Nie wiedziała co spowodowało powstanie tak desperackiego planu. Znała jednak boga na tyle by zdawać sobie sprawę, że była to ostateczność. Loki nie lubił zabijać ludzi, wolał ich niszczyć.

Udała się do ubikacji, by poprawić makijaż, a gdy wróciła na jej miejscu siedziała piękna brunetka. Rozmawiała z celem Natalii, jakby znali się od lat, śmiała się odrzucając głowę w tył, odsłaniając przy okazji pokaźny biust. Na widok Wdowy wstała z krzesła, przeprosiła starego biznesmena i podeszła do agentki.  
\- Wybacz kochanie, ale nie mogłam cię znaleźć.  
Długie, czarne rzęsy zatrzepotały zalotnie. Nat znała te iskrzące z rozbawieniem oczy.  
\- Loki?  
\- Tak, Słońce?  
Przełknęła ślinę. Bóg jeszcze nigdy jej nie pomógł, zawsze warto było jednak spróbować.  
\- Udało ci się coś z niego wyciągnąć?  
\- Nic ciekawego.  
Brunetka przekrzywiła lekko głowę, jakby nasłuchując.  
\- Wygląda na to, że na mnie czas. Do zobaczenia, Natalio.  
Pocałowała ją w policzek i wyszła. Agentka zastygła na sekundę, otrząsnęła się i spokojnie podeszła do celu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ci się nie naprzykrzała.  
\- Nie, nie. Masz naprawdę uroczą siostrę! I jakże opiekuńczą.  
Pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się słodko. Wydobyła potrzebne informacje, a gdy okazało się, że biznesmen zabawiał się mordując "damy do towarzystwa", poderżnęła mu gardło. Nigdzie nie było napisane co ma zrobić, po uzyskaniu celu misji. 

O ucieczce Loki’ego dowiedzieli się pewnego wtorkowego wieczoru. Thor przybył wraz z uderzeniem grzmotu, poinformował ich o tym w miarę spokojnie.  
\- Wszechojciec prosi o pomoc, znalezienie mojego brata może się okazać kluczowe w walce z Szalonym Tytanem.  
Avengers’i pokiwali głowami, obiecali pomoc, po czym wrócili do codziennych problemów. Nie mogli polować na boga, gdy w samym Nowym Jorku mieli co dwa dni kłopoty z jakimś złym geniuszem oraz jego armią pomagierów. Clint żartował nawet, że Loki pewnie sam się nawinie podczas jakiejś akcji. Thor zgodził się z nim, pewien że brat będzie chciał mu uprzykrzyć życie. Natasha milczała, przyglądając się Stark’owi. Dudnił palcami o blat stołu, co nie byłoby czymś niecodziennym, gdyby przez cały czas wzrok nie padał mu na jeden z kątów pomieszczenia. Wargi drgały mu, jakby próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Natasha również spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Nic tam nie stało, miała jednak wrażenie, że coś miga, tak jakby poruszało powietrzem. Kiedy skończyli spotkanie Wdowa towarzyszyła Tony’emu w drodze do pracowni, gdzie też wysiadła. Kiedy drzwi windy się zamknęły uniosła brwi i z dezaprobatą spojrzała na wynalazcę.  
\- No co? \- Stark, wiem że on tu jest. \- Miałem go wyrzucić?  
\- Albo nie przyjmować tak chętnie w swojej sypialni. – usłyszała dobrze znany głos.  
Loki stał oparty o ścianę, dokładnie tak jak podczas ich drugiego spotkania. Nie wyglądał dobrze, wychudzony i zmizerniały.  
\- Natalio.  
\- Loki.  
Ciszę przerywało regularne uderzanie palców Starka o udo.  
\- Macie zamiar się na siebie patrzeć przez najbliższą godzinę? – spytał się w końcu.  
\- Jeżeli coś się stanie, to twoja wina, Stark.  
\- Tak, tak. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
Pokiwała głową i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Póki co to nie był jej problem z kim sypiał Iron Man.

Odpowiedź na dziwną więź z nordyckim bogiem kłamstw otrzymała dopiero po dołączeniu do SHIELDu. Była w trakcie misji na Bliskim Wschodzie. Odległa od cywilizacji wioska, otoczona pustynią, mogła być miejscem przechowywania broni na Rosji była jej pierwszym przystankiem w drodze do Korei. Udawała podróżniczkę, zwiedzającą tereny. Miejscowi okazali się być niezwykle życzliwi, przyjęli ją jak jedna ze swoich. Kiedy zapadł zmierzch dali jej jedzenie, usadzili koło ogniska. Podczas kolacji podeszła do niej starsza, pomarszczona od Słońca, kobieta.  
\- Widziałam już takich jak ty. – powiedziała w ojczystej mowie.  
Natasha nie znała jej zbyt dobrze, siedzący u jej boku tłumacz powtórzył słowa staruszki.  
\- W tych stronach byli oni jednak połączeni z ogniem, nie z lodem. I nigdy tak mocno. Uważaj, dziecko, to dar jak i przekleństwo. Łaska bogów nigdy nie jest bezinteresowna.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź kobieta odeszła zostawiając osłupiałą agentkę. W wiosce nie znalazła śladów broni, staruszka nie wyszła jej pożegnać z resztą mieszkańców. Może nie znalazła faktycznej odpowiedzi, przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie jest sama.

Cały „sekret” o romansie Loki’ego z Tony’m wydał się w naprawdę zabawny sposób. Thor chciał o czymś powiedzieć wynalazcy, drzwi nie były zamknięte, bóg kłamstw leżał w całej swej nagiej okazałości. Stark był wtedy pod prysznicem, kiedy wrócił bracia kłócili się w najlepsze.  
\- Powinieneś odbyć swoją karę! Wyrok Wszechojca był sprawiedliwy!  
\- Sprawiedliwy? Miałem sczeznąć w więzieniu, gdy ty będziesz próbował ratować Midgar, a później Asgard na próżno?  
\- Mogłeś udzielić rad, jak pokonać Szalonego Tytana.  
\- Jestem pewien, że Odyn wysłuchałby mnie z radością.  
Tony odchrząknął.  
\- Thor, stary, może pozwolisz się mu ubrać?  
\- Człowieku z żelaza, z tobą też muszę porozmawiać.  
\- Jasne. Ale to potem, jak już nie będę widział gołego tyłka twojego brata.  
\- Tak jakby to był pierwszy raz.  
\- Ciii, nie pomagasz.  
Blondyn wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
\- Panie Stark, pan Odinson zwołał spotkanie w salonie.  
\- Dzięki JARV.  
Loki ubrał się, poprawił przed lustrem włosy, po czym podszedł do wynalazcy.  
\- I co teraz, Tony? Dalej jesteś pewien, że ten pomysł ze „związkiem” jest dobry?  
\- Słońce, to seks. Związkiem to my się zajmujemy dopiero po dwóch kieliszkach.  
Bóg prychnął rozbawiony, po czym pocałował wynalazcę. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności Wdowy. Pewnie była w jakimś szybie, albo szafie. Mordercy mieli dziwne sposoby działania.

Podczas jednej z misji, ponownie samotnej, spotkała Loki’ego w swoim pokoju. Miała zabić jednego z mafiozów, który naraził się rządowi amerykańskiemu. Dostała specjalnie robioną sukienkę, w której mogła przechowywać różne rodzaje broni. Przypominało jej to brytyjskie filmy o superszpiegach, które tak kochał Clint. nawet widok z okna był podobny do jednego z ujęć. Kładła się już spać, gdy u jej boku zmaterializował się bóg. Podczas swojego krótkiego pobytu w Ameryce kupiła książki o nordyckiej mitologii, wiedziała więc już co nieco o asgardzkim panteonie.  
\- Och, toż to moja piękna zabójczyni. – stwierdził wesoło bóg.  
\- Loki. Co cię tu sprowadza?  
\- Czy uwierzysz jeżeli powiem ci, że właśnie jadłem kolację?  
\- Nie kontrolujesz tego?  
\- Domyśliłaś się już prawdy.  
\- Wiesz równie mało co ja.  
Bóg pokiwał głową. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.  
\- Nigdy nie jesteś w jednym miejscu zbyt długo, co?  
\- Taka praca.  
Zapadła cisza. Kobieta przyglądała się plecom bruneta.  
\- Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, jak zrozumiałeś rosyjski?  
\- Umiem mówić w każdym języku.  
\- Ciekawa umiejętność.  
Loki obrócił się w jej stronę. Uśmiechał się w ten charakterystyczny sposób, który sprawiał że miała ochotę go uderzyć. Zaczął znikać, pomachał jej jeszcze, nim straciła go z oczu.

\- Sypiasz z wrogiem.  
\- Nie do końca. Wróg naszego wroga to przyjaciel?  
Steve spojrzał swoim najlepszym spojrzeniem „Zawiodłem się na tobie”.  
\- No co? Pomoże nam.  
\- Skąd wiemy, że nie został opętany? – spytał Bruce.  
\- Oczy. – odparł Clint.  
Natasha przyglądała się całej sytuacji z rozbawieniem. Nikt nawet nie przypuszczał o jej uczestnictwie w całej intrydze.  
\- A jak niby ma nam pomóc?  
\- Wiedziałem, że znajdę w tobie poparcie, Cap! Thanos zawsze przywoływał Loki’ego do siebie przy użyciu włóczni. A co gdybyśmy znaleźli miejsce, gdzie się ukrywa, otworzyli mały portal i wysłali tam atomówki?  
\- A co jeżeli coś przejdzie z drugiej strony? – wtrącił Clint.  
\- Można otworzyć jednostronny portal?  
\- Byłbyś w stanie to zrobić?- w głosie Thora było słychać wątpliwości.  
Patrzył jednak na brata z nadzieją.  
\- Powinienem. Potrzebowałbym tych samych części co przy poprzednim portalu, ale w mniejszej ilości. Moja magia nie jest jeszcze w pełni gotowa, po byciu związaną przez taki okres czasu, ale dajcie mi miesiąc i będę gotów.  
\- Skąd pewność, że to nie sztuczka?  
\- Thanos i tak chce nas dorwać. A Loki nie jest już jego ulubieńcem, odkąd spieprzył plan z podbiciem Ziemi.  
Nikt nie wydawał się zbyt chętny do realizacji tego planu.  
\- Co z Fury’m? – spytał Steve.  
\- Wolałem zacząć od was. – stwierdził Stark.  
\- Świetnie. – mruknął Clint.  
\- Kto jest za?  
\- Ja.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Natashę zdziwieni. Tylko milczący bóg kłamstw uśmiechał się w ten swój wkurzający sposób.  
\- Nie myśl, że ci tak łatwo odpuszczę. – stwierdził Clint, ale zgodził się z Wdową.  
Thor również, choć dużo bardziej entuzjastycznie, pokiwał głową. Bruce nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale przystał na ten plan. Nie mieli póki co lepszego. W dodatku w razie zdrady Hulk mógł zająć się bogiem kłamstw.  
\- Zostało jeszcze powiedzieć Fury’emu. – ogłosił radośnie Stark.

Clint wybaczył, czy też może zapomniał, Loki’emu całą tę farsę z opętaniem i „zabiciem” Coulsona dopiero pewnego sobotniego popołudnia. Bóg siedział wtedy między Stark’iem a Wdową, oglądali Ojca Chrzestnego. Natasha skomentowała coś, co akurat działo się na ekranie. Hawkeye pewnie by nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdyby nie oburzenie Tony’ego.  
\- Mów, że po naszemu. Ładnie to brzmi itp., ale jak mam ci się odgryźć, gdy nic nie rozumiem.  
Oparty o niego bóg, zachichotał, kobieta uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, a Clint stwierdził że nie jest źle. Przynajmniej Nat nie śniła po nocach o dziwnych trójkątach z bogami i szalonymi wynalazcami. Nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do tego, nawet gdyby mieli jednak zginąć. (wszystko wina błękitu)

**Author's Note:**

> Black Widow i Loki to moje kochane broOTP, więc napisałam im FF. Jej.  
> Wasze Kudosu siedzą wraz z Nat w wentylacji, a komentarze pocieszają Clinta.


End file.
